Innocent True Love
by Wanderer of Worlds
Summary: Alexis has fallen under the weather and almost all her friends are in the Forest. Well, almost everyone. The one who has been harbouring feelings for her for so long finally realises what they mean...
1. The Forest Assignment

Heya everyone, how are you all doing? Well, this is my first story, so could you be kind? I did this a couple of years ago, so it seems a bit shallow, but still very fluffy XD Anyway, expect a sequel, with much more stuff! However, reviews might speed the process up, so…. :D Also, the first couple of chapters of this story was posted up on the site, but things happened, and I took it off So I'm going to say a big sorry to; WhiteAsukaLover (nice name, btw; and I took your advice on board, so please give me more!), dbzgtfan2004 (very true, JADEN AND ALEXIS FOREVER! :D ), and Anime Yaoi Girl. There are many more, but these are the only ones I have emails from; anyway, many many apologies, but here you have it, the WHOLE STORY! Have fun reading it, just give me a second…

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter I: The Forest Assignment

"-and therefore, you shall be searching the forest in pairs, recording information on all of the sights you find." Dr Crowler ended his explanation, standing to the left of Chancellor Sheppard, with Professor Banner on the Chancellor's right. They had gathered the year that morning to explain to the class about their assignments, as well as the dangers of the forest.

"And now students," Chancellor Sheppard concluded, "We shall now be randomly pairing students with this computer." Everyone murmured excitedly, wondering who they might be paired with.

Suddenly, a computer automated voice announced "Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry."

"Seems like you're with me, Sy," Tyranno commented, as the two walked towards Banner and Crowler, who were each holding a large rucksack out; filled with survival kits and the equipment they would need to survive their expedition inside the forest.

At the door, Tyranno called to Jaden, "Until later, Sarge!" with Syrus just behind, practically dragging the rucksack roughly his size.

"Bye Jay!" Syrus gasped out.

As they walked out of the classroom, with Tyranno supporting most of the weight of the pack for Syrus, the computer called out another pair. Jaden sat there, waiting for his name to come up. He would have loved to go with Jesse and Atticus, or Chumly and Zane, who had both came back for a brief visit to Duel Academy.

Finally, the room seemed to be empty, apart from the teachers who had seen the students off. Filled with dread, Jaden hoped he would be allowed to go by himself, or even with Professor Banner; one day with Crowler would be the end of him.

"Jaden Yuki-" The computer seemed to pause, like it had forgotten what it was about to say. Silence claimed the classroom for what felt like an age. Maybe it was a computer glitch, maybe it was just Jaden's perspective. Jaden was about to say something, when the computer finished abruptly:

"-Alexis Rhodes."

Jaden turned around, expecting to see Alexis sitting just behind him, with her easy, comforting smile and soft brown eyes, betraying the amount of pain she had suffered over the past year. There was nobody there; an almost empty classroom, with only him and the teachers in front of him. The Chancellor beckoned Jaden to the front. Jaden stood up and walked towards the teachers with a worried look dominating his face. Chancellor Sheppard, guessing the origin of Jaden's expression, dismissed the other teachers and sat in a comfortable position on the front desk.

"Well Jaden, I'm gonna give you a choice," Chancellor Sheppard eventually came round to saying as Jaden came closer. "I could come with you on this little field trip, look around the island, take a couple of pictures; or you could wait for Alexis to recover, which is obviously the reason she isn't here now." Jaden thought for a couple of minutes, with the Chancellor sitting patiently on the desk. Then Jaden answered.

"Well, sir," Jaden started hesitantly, unsure of how to talk to the Chancellor, "I would be honoured to go with you, but I don't want to leave Alexis out of the fun; or alone, especially while she's sick. I'm sorry."

Chancellor Sheppard laughed heartily, looking at Jaden with an amused look sparkling in his eyes. Jaden, though confused, waited patiently for the Chancellor's laughing fit to end respectfully. When he finally gained control over himself he looked at Jaden. "There's nothing to be sorry about. Now, your classmates are leaving for the forest today, so you have a whole week to do as you please; Dr Crowler wished to give you textbooks and tests, but I convinced him otherwise. Once Alexis has recovered, I will have someone to contact you to meet her at the blue dorm." Turning around, he started walking to the door and wondered…

"Sir?" Jaden started, causing Sheppard's heart to stop for a second or two. _C'mon Jaden. Ask!_ "Could I stay with Alexis? You know, until she gets better?" Jaden blushed, without even knowing why he was in the first place.

A grin flashed over Chancellor Sheppard's face. He smothered his grin, replacing it with a thoughtful frown and turned towards Jaden. "Well, um, I'm not sure. This doesn't happen often in Duel Academy, as I am sure you are aware," referring to the three dorms major dislike of each other. He closed his eyes, chin resting on his chest as his hand brushed against his beard. "I don't see why not. Actually, it sounds perfect. You and Alexis will be able to prepare for the exploration of the forest as well, once she has gotten better of course. I shall contact Fontaine; she will allow you to visit Alexis whenever you want. How's that?" he asked. Jaden nodded, nearly breaking his neck and letting his head roll away. Sheppard turned around once more towards the door, content with himself. _"Maybe there is some hope after all."_


	2. Waiting Patiently

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter II: Waiting Patiently

Jaden sat down in the comfortable, leather armchair, while Fontaine continued talking, warning him of certain symptoms that Alexis might show, of which he had to contact her immediately. "-Also, if you need something to eat, call the Obelisk Kitchens on this number," as she handed him a card, "and just give them your name and they'll rush something up to you."

Fontaine smiled at him, as if she knew something he didn't. Then there was a shrill beep. She brought out a customary Duel Academy PDA and sighed as she looked at her screen. "Well, I should be back to check on her condition at the end of the day. See you soon," She smiled at him once more before leaving Alexis' room, now nearly empty, as Mindy and Jasmine had both gone to explore the island with the others.

For the rest of the morning, Jaden daydreamed about duels, stories and even adventures that his friends and he had gone on over the years. But eventually, he ran out of ideas and decided to concentrate on Alexis. _"I wonder what she saw," _he thought _"to be in this condition. She hasn't stirred for ages, and I'm betting she won't for a lot longer." _Instead of dwelling on what could have happened to Alexis, he decided to sit closer and talk to her. Fontaine had told him that though she might not respond, she would be able to interpret what was happening around her.

So Jaden talked for hours on end, talking about idle things like gossip, the trip and even cards. He would talk to her about Atticus – her brother – and Zane, and even Syrus and Hassleberry, in great length. Eventually, he described his life before the academy to her, not once considering if he could trust her; when they first met, he knew he could always trust her. After he went over what had happened with Yugi Moto - just before he entered the academy for the first time - he called the Kitchens, asking for something to eat and drink.

When the food and drinks arrived, he went through Alexis' music collection, eventually finding what he remembered her saying was one of her favourites. Once he started the music playing, knowing she was happy, he went to eating and drinking, very parched after talking most of the day away. Content, he sat back and shut his eyes.

Eventually, he opened his eyes and saw that Alexis was shivering. _"She must be getting better! This is great! But she must be cold, if she's shivering." _Standing up, he ran a quick glance around the room, searching for something to warm her. He saw a corner of blue under her bed. As he pulled, he saw that it was a large blue duvet. He carefully set it upon Alexis and waited.

After a second or two, her expressions softened, her mouth twitching at the corners. He sat down once more and relaxed, making sure the music would continue for a while longer as he took a rest, closing his eyes as an unbelievable feeling of weariness overtook him.

He woke with a start, a finger gently prodding his shoulder. The sun was low in the sky, and it was almost pitch black in the bedroom. He looked around, and eventually made out Fontaine, waiting for him to wake up. "Tiring day, then?" she asked him. He nodded wearily, and she chuckled softly. Turning away, she checked on Alexis' vitals, noting a couple of things on her computer.

As she was about to leave, she glanced at Jaden, noticing he had not moved an inch upon her arrival. "Don't you want to go back to your dorm and catch some sleep?" He shook his head and, as he did this, she took a small pad out and wrote something. Giving it to him, she explained "If someone comes along, your going to need this." She then started walking away. Jaden watched the sun set as he heard the door close once more.

The lights flickered on, detecting that there was no longer sufficient light entering the room, which would turn themselves off in a couple of hours. Jaden turned away from the window and, collecting a thin fleece from under Alexis' bed, he covered himself, protecting himself from the night chill. His last thought was that, if he had to be anywhere, it would be here.


	3. Moonlight Reveals Hope

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter III: Moonlight Reveals Hope

"_Ugh. I feel…sick, at any rate," _she thought, as she started to regain control of her body once more. Her body weighing against itself, Alexis slowly opened her eyes. She stared upwards, watching the walls around her meeting the ceiling above. She started to get up and, looking around, she eventually felt something lying against her. As she finally regained her focus, she noticed what – or really who – it was.

_"Jaden! What is he doing here?" _Jaden was kneeling at her side, his head resting on the bed, cushioned by his arms.His face was covered with a cloak of worry and exhaustion, his hair lit by the moonlight.Shock mingled with other feelings, such as curiosity and confusion, but most of all there was thankfulness: thankful she had woken up; thankful her nightmare was over; but above all she was thankful that Jaden was there. She reached over and put her hand through his hair, making sure she wasn't dreaming.

Jaden stirred and, eventually, he opened his eyes. Asleep at first, he closed his eyes again, almost returning asleep. Then his eyes shot open, recognition and hope filling his eyes as he jumped up, then sat down on the side of the bed. "Alexis? Are you OK?" he asked hesitantly, worrying that he himself was dreaming.

"I'm fine Jaden," Alexis replied after a few minutes, finding it hard to pronounce every syllable. "Than-," Alexis stopped, as tiredness overwhelmed her and she fell back. Before she made impact, however, Jaden caught her in his embrace and slowly set her down. Alexis' last thought before she lost consciousness was that, if this was a dream, she would treasure it always.

Jaden checked the machine monitoring her condition. Absolutely sure that she was OK, he went to kneel down once more. His head resting on the side of her bed like before, he waited for sleep to take over him. He hoped this wasn't a dream.


	4. Tears of Hope

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter IV: Tears of Hope

"-and she just fell back again, falling asleep like she had been before hand." Jaden finished explaining, worried by the amount of frowning that Fontaine was showing.

"It seems Jaden," she started slowly, not knowing what to say, "Alexis' body is giving up on itself. Even with all the nutrients we are pumping into her body, it is losing slowly deteriorating, causing her organs to shut down." They were standing at Alexis' door, talking softly so Alexis, even in her conscious/unconscious state, wouldn't hear them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jaden asked, his last hope riding on her answer.

"I'm so sorry, Jaden. There's nothing." Fontaine felt guilt drown her as she saw Jaden's eyes die. Guiding him to Alexis' bed, she left the room, saying that she had to try to contact Atticus. She closed the door behind her, catching a glimpse of Jaden staring at Alexis, both as dead to the world as the other.

Kneeling down, he took Alexis' hand. It was cold and clammy. Holding it with both of his hands, he talked. He begged her to hold on, to wait for Atticus and the others to return, to wait for a cure, to wait for him. He reminded her of all the things they had done since they first met, and all the things they had yet to do

For a time he knelt there, crying on her bed. He had never felt such emotion overwhelm him, even when his uncle had died of heart failure. It was worse than losing anything he possessed, for she meant more to him then he had ever realised. She had always been there to help him, no matter how small or large the problem was.

He sat on the side of her bed and took her hands in his. Then he leant over to ear so she would hear him. "I'm not sure how to say this Alexis," he whispered, tears welling up, "but…I love you. More than anything I have ever seen. More than anything I ever will." And with that he kissed her brow. He than fell into her, weighed down by his feelings for her, and cried. He cried for a long time, remembering everything they had done, and wished they could have done so much more.

_When Jaden confessed his love to Alexis, she could hear and feel everything around her. Her mind had been in turmoil, giving her almost no relief. Yet Jaden was always there, talking by her side or holding her hands, helping her through it all. As he revealed his feelings for her, the fighting stopped. "Jaden loves me! Is that why I feel so nervous around him? Do I love him?" She lay there for what seemed like eternity, feeling in her heart about how she felt about him. _"Yes; _I always have. It was everyone else who didn't." Alexis thought while she concentrated all of her will on collecting herself. She was determined to survive; she had to, if only to see Jaden just one more time._

Jaden slowly sat up again, and looked at Alexis. He wished she would wake, to tell him if she loved him, or say anything at all. Time went by, with Jaden noticing nothing until the door opened. Fontaine came into the room, walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it softly. She then walked over to the machine and recorded a couple of readings. She paused, and then went over them again. Looking puzzled, she took out her phone and called a couple of experts from the academy to come over.

Jaden looked up, and saw her smiling at them both. "She's recovered. Don't ask me how, but she has," Jaden looked at her, puzzled, not believing his ears. "She'll be fine." Fontaine added, just before she walked out of the room, leaving Jaden to once more burst into tears - only these were of joy - as he embraced his love.


	5. An Awkward Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter V: An Awkward Reunion

Jaden watched as the scientists recorded Alexis' conditions. Hardly sleeping that night, he sat back quietly, content at just being near Alexis. He had sat at her side all night, holding her hand while she fought against her illness. He watched the sun set from the window, followed by moonlight shining through. Fontaine visited frequently, making sure Alexis' health didn't decline again.

The scientists left the room, confirming Fontaine's diagnosis and saying that though Alexis was in a deep sleep, she should be able to get out of bed in a couple of days. Fontaine followed a couple of minutes later, leaving Jaden to eat while waiting for Alexis to wake.

During this time, Jaden started to worry about his sudden realisation. _Would Alexis feel the same way as he did? Or would she reject him, and how would she do so? Did she even hear his confession?_ Jaden was held captive by his own thoughts as he was put through every single possibility of when Alexis woke. Some were good, many others were bad.

Eventually, Jaden couldn't cope with this and, as the sun started to show through the large blue framed windows, he was about to run out of the room. He stood up and looked through the window. He squeezed his eye lids shut when he felt tears forming and shook his head. But this only made it worse, for he saw Alexis in his mind as vividly as he saw her beside him.

Then he felt something brush against his hand, and then gripped it. Looking down, he saw Alexis holding his hand as she smiled softly. "Alexis! You're awake, no alive!" Jaden was ecstatic as he sat down by her side once more.

"What are you on about, Jaden?" Alexis wondered out aloud, confused. She knew he had been sitting here by her side for a long time, and she was no longer tired like she had felt before; but she didn't know how close she had been to death's door, if not for Jaden just being there with her.

They talked for a time about what had happened, but Jaden was able to avoid his confessions without drawing to much attention. He called the Kitchens to send some food for the two of them. While they waited, he also called Fontaine, informing her that Alexis was awake. "That's brilliant! I'm sure she'll be okay now. However, don't let her out of bed. She'll be in a delicate condition for a while…"

When the food finally arrived, Jaden and Alexis dug into their food. Sometimes, Alexis would glance at him, looking how even though his face was almost touching his plate, he still looked as handsome as he always did. At other times, Jaden would do the same, but looking how, even though she had just thought off death, she still looked stunning. Alexis stopped eating all of a sudden and dropped her fork. Jaden looked up and saw her staring at her shaking hand. "Are you okay Alexis?"

She looked up and smiled, "I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all." However, Jaden could see the fear in her eyes. Her body didn't have enough energy to do anything – never mind talk – and he knew she had to eat something.

"Come on, I'll help you." And with that, Jaden set aside his tray and took her fork away and fed her. At first she protested, embarrassed by the thought of it. But Jaden was very persistent and eventually Alexis' will crumbled and she submitted to him. The food was eventually eaten and Alexis felt her strength return. Jaden helped her into the bathroom and left her to it, then came in again to help her back into bed. He sat down on to the armchair and began to eat again while Alexis lay on her bed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Jaden, I, uh," Alexis started to say after waking up. Jaden looked up, waiting for her to continue. "I-." at that moment, the door opened and Chancellor Sheppard, Dr Crowler and Fontaine entered the room, all beaming at the condition Alexis was in. However, only Jaden saw her annoyance about being interrupted. As Fontaine checked on her condition and Crowler pestered her with petty questions, Sheppard sat with Jaden, watching not only the three conversing, but also Jaden out of the corner of his eye.

"How are you doing, Jaden?" He eventually asked, hoping he wasn't being too abrupt or curious. Fortunately, Jaden was too preoccupied to notice.

"I'm okay. A little tired, but I'm fine."

"Is everything okay with you and Alexis?" Jaden may have been tired, but he wasn't caught out so easily, so he put on a confused look to fool Sheppard. "Come on Jaden. Everyone has seen it between you two, apart from you two! So are you two love birds, or what?" This side of the Chancellor many people didn't see, as they mainly saw only his large intelligence. However, some gained a glimpse at his amazing understanding of others.

Jaden just sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know where we are."


	6. Sunset

DISCLAIMER: I do not possess any rights to YuGiOh GX or anything else in this story.

Chapter VI: Sunset

The next day, Jaden walked Alexis to Fontaine's office so she could be checked out. However, with the awkwardness still hanging around, they only chatted idly. When Jaden knew Alexis was in safe hands, he quickly went away, saying that he had to sort out their gear for the trip.

Which had been a lie; he had already sorted it the night before. What he really wanted to do he didn't know. He wished he knew what Alexis felt about him. He went down to the beach and sat down in the sand. _"I wonder if she heard me in her coma. Does she even feel the same way?"_

Meanwhile, Alexis was being put through her last tests. "Well, it seems like you're very healthy, Alexis. Much sooner than I would have thought, at any rate. What a recovery!" Fontaine smiled, "You will have to be careful during the trip, hear me?"

"Of course, Fontaine." Alexis agreed, "When will Jaden and I be able to set out?"

"If you really wanted to, you could set out now. But maybe you should rest for today. Why don't you go for a walk around the island? It shouldn't be too much exercise, and you'll be able to wake up a little!" Alexis left the office and, following Fontaine's instructions, went around the island.

Eventually, she made her way down to the beach, where she saw a solitary figure sitting in the sand, watching the tide coming ever closer. She ran down to Jaden and knelt beside him. "Hey Jaden, how are you?"

Jaden jumped, and then grinned. "I'm fine. What did Fontaine say?"

"I'm fine. We should be able to set out tomorrow as well!" Alexis exclaimed, trying to raise Jaden's damp spirits, as he stared out at the sea. They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. As the tide came closer to them, they took off their shoes and socks, letting the cool sea water run between their toes.

_"I need to tell him. Now." _Alexis took a deep breath and, summoning her courage, she looked at Jaden, who was still staring towards the sun. "Ever since we first met, you stood out in the crowd. You always smiled, no matter what happened. Every night, I went to sleep, with you on my mind. It was horrible, but bearable, because I knew the next day I would see you." She paused, gasping from the effort. Jaden was now looking at her, his brown eyes meeting hers. "But I can't do it any more. Not without telling you that I've always loved you." And with that, she wrapped her arms around him, leaving Jaden astonished at her sudden revelations.

He brought his arm up and placed it on her shoulder and, in his embrace, he told her, "I love you to." Nothing else had to be said. They both finally knew how they felt about each other. As they sat up and looked into the others eyes, they brought each other closer together. Jaden's lips touched hers, her hands went around his hips, while his hand ran through her hair.

As they finally separated after what seemed like forever, they lay on the sand. Hand in hand, they stared at the sky, filled with stars and a crescent moon. There was nowhere else they could be, that would make them as happy as they were now.

Okay, so that's everything :D This was a fun story to write, though it was AGES ago that I actually wrote it :D I'd like to thank everyone for their support, and though I would be sorry if I never got round to doing it, I would like to notify you all that I may just make a sequel… though reviews may make a sequel to appear faster… ;D and if that's not enough, virtual cookies for anyone who does review! (Disclaimer: Aforementioned virtual cookies may or may not exist, and if they do exist there is a large chance that they will be lost in the post, destroyed/eaten by ninjas, or I could just simply forget) Anyway, bye all! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
